TIATS
by Marie Edwards
Summary: Ellas son todo lo que ellos deseaban: seguridad, atrevimiento, dominación y buen sexo. Ellos son todo lo que ellas no andaban buscando: buenos compañeros, cariñosos, sumisos y en busca del amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

**TIATS**

**Summary: Ellas son todo lo que ellos deseaban: seguridad, atrevimiento, dominación y buen sexo. Ellos son todo lo que ellas no andaban buscando: buenos compañeros, cariñosos, sumisos y en busca del amor verdadero.**

**Advertencia: El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

— ¡oh Dios, eres tan dulce! — le dice mientras le da beso tras beso en la oreja, el cuello y las mejillas, pero nunca en los labios.

Cuando era cuestión de solo sexo, no habían besos en la boca; lo habían dejado bien claro desde la primera vez que se encontraron.

Así como también no tener celos si se topaban y estaban con alguien más.

— ¿e-eso cre-crees? — titubea, demostrándole que su autoestima no podía estar más baja.

Por lo general se consideraba una persona no fea pero cuando estaba ante semejante espécimen, se consideraba el patito más feo de todos.

— sí, sí. Ahora levanta las caderas, quiero sentirte... ¡Oh Dios, si así!

Ella cierra los ojos y se entrega al placer que Xavier le proporciona.

— ¡Oh, dios creo que...! ¡Más rápido!... ¡Dios... Aaaaaaaah! — Grita Isabella, estremeciéndose al llegar al clímax; después de meses, por fin había logrado llegar al orgasmo sin fingirlo.

Xavier tenía los ojos igualmente cerrados, jadeando como sí hubiese corrido una maratón y sudando como si de verdad lo hubiese hecho, haciendo que el cuarto oliese a hombre y a sexo.

_-"huele rico; al menos tiene eso a su favor" -_ se dijo Isabella mientras se quita de encima de él.

— ¿ya te vas? Aún no he terminado contigo chiquita. — el tono para nada seductor ni ronroneante de su voz hace que los dos se avergonzarán, ella por haberlo escogido como amante y él por ser tan idiota.

— Tengo trabajo que hacer _chiquito_ — dice ella para burlarse un poco y para romper con el silencio incomodo; él sonríe como ella esperaba. — pero la casa está a tu disposición, hay comida en el refrigerador y agua caliente en la regadera. No me esperes, no sé a qué hora llegue — le dice antes de meterse al baño.

Mientras estaba debajo del chorro caliente y relajante del agua, Isabella no puede evitar sonreír de satisfacción, no solo por haber tenido un orgasmo sino porque su vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Ella, hija de padres adinerados, dueños de la cadena hotelera Higginbotham Resort, heredera de más de veinte hoteles cinco estrellas, además dueña y presidenta de las empresas Swan tenía todo el mundo a sus pies. Ella era lo que toda chica de Nueva York deseaba y hasta más.

En la plenitud de sus veintiocho años ella no pensaba en ataduras ni en agrandar a la familia.

Todo lo relacionado con bodas, matrimonios, posteriores divorcios y cambios de pañales le atraía en lo más mínimo.

_-"¿A qué mujer le agradaría pensar en bebés y en matrimonios a esta edad?" -_ se cuestiona mientras se pasa el jabón por las piernas, suavemente, hasta llegar a su sexo, lavándolo con cuidado y borrando los restos inexistentes del semen de Xavier. _-"nunca está de más"-_ siempre se decía.

Y siempre se lavaba, no importa si se acostaba con su novio, con Xavier, con Garrett, Con Paul o con Emmett, siempre se lavaba, porque no quería un hijo, de ninguno de ellos. Además, no quería darles la oportunidad de venirle con excusas tontas de paternidades aseguradas ni pruebas dolorosas para obligarla a que se casaran.

_-"oh, no. Claro que no"-_ pensó mientras se lavaba sus pechos. _-"nada de darles la oportunidad de casarse conmigo. Ni ahora ni nunca"._

Y es que en un mundo como el de Isabella, en donde los hombres solo venían a la Tierra para dejar embarazadas a las mujeres y hacer que se casarán con ellos, ya que se ponían de mártires y lloraban por el bebé ¡qué porque ellos no se perdonarían que el bebé naciera sin una figura paterna!... Tonterías.

Para Isabella, como para el ochenta y seis por ciento de la población femenina, un hombre solo servía para dos cosas, para coger de lo rico y para quedarse en casa a cuidar de los hijos y hacer los deberes del hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIATS**

**El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

— ¿un buen fin de semana, eh? — Al pasar junto a Alice, su secretaria, le sonríe ampliamente, sin negar que se lo había pasado bomba.

Era lunes, siete y cinco de la mañana y era el primer lunes en el que se levantaba de un humor alegre. Y ella lo notó.

— vamos a la oficina. — dice sin dejar de sonreír, Alice suelta una risilla y sale corriendo de su escritorio.

Una vez en la oficina, Alice se pasa media hora escuchando la parte aburrida del fin de semana, sin que diera detalles; siempre sonriendo pero nunca diciéndole lo que quería escuchar. Y otra media hora respondiendo sobre las ventas obtenidas del mes y las ganancias de la empresa.

— ¿cuáles son los pronósticos para el próximo mes? — le costó formular la pregunta ya que no podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse al ver la cara encabronada de Alice.

— una muerte lenta si no me dices lo que vine a escuchar de tu sucia boca. — Jasper por fin se soltó a reír. _\- increíble, esta vez duro un poco más su tolerancia.- pensó._ — ¡deja de sonreír y dime!

— bono extra a la chica. — dice una vez que puede dejar de reír. — por una tolerancia extraordinaria. — Alice le muestra el dedo de en medio. — Dios santo que grosera, antes solías mostrarme este dedo — y le enseña el dedo donde estaba el anillo pero ella lo ignoró. — ¡Dios Alice, mira que me dio el anillo! — Jasper sonríe de oreja a oreja; extiende su mano y le muestra el hermoso anillo de diamantes que María le había dado en la cena de aniversario. — ¡creí que nunca me lo pediría, pero me sorprendió!

— ¡Dios mío, es hermoso! — dice Alice muy emocionada.

Alice llevaba más tiempo con su novia que Jasper con María y no había recibido el anillo.

Una vez Frida la había troleado, dándole una cena de aniversario de lo más romántica, con una noche de lo más caliente y al día siguiente le había dejado una pequeña cajita dorada, donde muy bien pudo caber un hermoso anillo, pero que en vez de eso contenía un par de arracadas muy feas que Alice dejaba tiradas en cualquier lado esperando que se perdieran, pero las muy malditas nunca lo hacían.

— ¿te encuentras bien Alice? Parece como sí te hubieses ido.

— Sólo me alegro por ti, Jas — Alice forzó una sonrisa que Jasper hizo como que se la creyó.

Ellos se conocían tan bien que sólo con una mirada sabían lo que el otro pensaba, sentía y quería.

Hubo una época en la que Jasper estaba perdidamente enamorado de Alice. Desde que la vio por primera vez hace cuatro años, sólo vivía por y para ella; siempre que era su cumpleaños le regalaba un almuerzo carísimo en el mejor restaurante francés de la ciudad y cuando no tenían tiempo de salir, mandaba a traerle un ramo enorme de rosas o el collar de oro más fino que pudieran encontrar. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Frida llegó a su oficina sin previo aviso, enojada era decir poco y con todos y cada uno de los regalos que él le había dado a Alice. Fue ahí cuando el balde de agua fría le cayó directo a la cabeza: Alice era lesbiana de hueso colorado, Frida era celosa y también le llevaba diciendo a Alice desde hace tiempo que le dijera a Jasper que la dejará en paz, pero ella nunca le había dado una advertencia en todos esos años, ¡ni siquiera cuando la había besado!

Después de eso no le quedó ninguna esperanza de tener a Alice como compañera de vida; tiempo después se enamoró de María.

— ¿serías mi madrina? Rosalie ya dijo que sí pero quiero que tú también estés a mi lado. — Alice vio la ilusión y el deseo no carnal en los ojos de Jasper y siendo su mejor amiga no se pudo negar, y tampoco quería porque en algún momento el también sería el dama de honor.

— claro que sí Jas. Sabes que siempre estaré a tú lado. — Está vez la sonrisa fue más real.

Jasper estuvo a punto de acercarse y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo, y no porque él quisiera sino porque María había aparecido de repente y estaba parada en la puerta, observando.

María sabía que Alice era lesbiana así como también sabía que Jasper estaba loco por ella.

Una Bartender se entera de todo.

— hola cariño, hola Alice. — dice desde la puerta. — ¿puedo pasar?

— claro que sí, amor. Pasa, pasa. — Jasper y Alice se movieron a la vez, él se levantó de su asiento y Alice movió la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio para que se sentara María. — adelante, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Él no la mira a los ojos, solo ocultaba su mirada.

— hoy hay inventario y me pidieron que trabaje desde temprano. — mira su reloj — dentro de media hora de hecho, así que vine para acá para ver si querías ir a almorzar.

Jasper mira a Alice, ella mira la blusa abierta y escotada de María y María lo mira ceñuda a él.

— cla- claro linda. — él toma torpemente su chaqueta y su celular. — ¿nos vamos? — le da una sonrisa coqueta y ella no puede seguir enfadada.

María se levanta del asiento sin siquiera mirar a Alice y Alice lo prefiere así, porque solo así puede morbosearla sin que termine insultada y abofeteada.

María tenía buen culo.

— ¿te apetece algo, Alice? — Jasper la mira molesto. Ella se sonroja.

— eh, no. Gracias. Yo... Iré a comer con Frida al apartamento. — Jasper se encoge de hombros como si no le importará y María tuerce disimuladamente los ojos.

María ya empezaba a cabrearse pero ya hablaría con Jasper sobre lo que pensaba de su relación con Alice.

Antes, ella escuchaba y aconsejaba a Jasper cuando estaba llorando de amor y hasta las chanclas de borracho. Ahora era distinto, ahora ella era su novia y no tenía por qué morderse la lengua y aguantarse toda esa mierda de la Alice lesbiana e indiferente.

Jasper tendría que olvidarla por las buenas o por las malas, porque una vez que ellos estuvieran casados, la lesbiana se iría a joder gente a otra parte.

— si quieres te podemos dar un aventón. — Sugirió Jasper y María lo pellizco. — ¿qué?...

— sí, estaría bien. — dice Alice sonriendo y dando saltitos. — porque estos zapatos me están matando.

_\- y no será lo único que te mate.-_ pensó María mientras ella y Jasper la seguían para agarrar sus cosas e irse con ellos. _\- tampoco serás el único cadáver. -_ María mira a Jasper y sonríe. _\- Dios me conceda que no._


	3. Chapter 3

**TIATS**

**El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

Suspira de alivio al abrir la puerta de su departamento y poder quitarse por fin sus tacones. Sugar fue el primero en recibirla, maullando para llamar su atención; lo carga y lo lleva a la cocina, le prepara su comida y un Martini para ella. Al terminar se sienta en el sofá para relajarse del ajetreado día en los juzgados, viendo el final de una película romántica...

— Pensé que había escuchado mal — Vera, su mejor amiga, estaba apoyada en la puerta de su recámara y veía a Rosalie entre divertida y cansada. — creí que está noche era de Royce.

— Era — dice en un suspiro. —termine perdiendo el caso; Fernando encontró evidencia que incriminaba a Samuel y no pude hacer nada por él. — Rosalie se frota los ojos y se estira perezosamente. Odiaba perder y si era un caso tan importante como aquel, su orgullo se venía abajo. — y ya, cada quien para su casa.

— ¿y no vas a dormir?

— en unos minutos. — le sonríe a Vera y ésta se mete a su recámara, minutos después Rosalie se duerme sin darse cuenta.

Algo le toca el brazo y ella se levanta asustada. Royce está a su lado, semi desnudo y recién bañando. Sus pantalones no ocultaban su erección.

_—_ _¿qué demonios?..._

_—_ _Tranquila, estoy aquí para complacerte. —_ su sonrisa es sensual y las caricias que empezaba a darle en la pierna hacen que Rosalie se relaje. _— tú solo disfruta._

Royce empieza a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle los pechos, igualando los movimientos de sus besos. Rosalie sí que se estaba relajando... y excitando.

_—Royce..._

_—_ _¿mmm?_

_—_ _Bésame._

_—_ _No puedo. —_ le susurra al oído. Rosalie hice un puchero.

_—_ _¿porque?_

_—_ _porque soy mujer..._

Ella despierta de repente, sudada, excitada y asustada, a su lado Vera no deja de reírse por su travesura. Rosalie mira hacia abajo y ve que Sugar era el causante de las caricias, no Royce.

— ¡maldita! — Rosalie le avienta una almohada a la cara, pero Vera no deja de reírse.

— ¡Debiste de ver tu cara! — Vera se toma del estómago. Le empieza a doler de tanto reír, pero valía la pena. — en un momento estuviste a punto de tener un orgasmo y al otro estabas tan desorientada... ¡Auch! — apenas pudo sostener a Sugar, antes de que éste la rascuñara en la pierna cuando Rosalie decidió utilizarlo como arma.

— Iré a mi cuarto, a soñar tranquila. — dice Rosalie mal humorada. Vera vuelve a reírse a carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie se levanta de un humor mejor, esta vez había vuelto a soñar con Royce pero sin un gato borracho que le lamiera el resto de alcohol que había caído en su pierna, y sin una amiga molestosa. En cambio había soñado con una oficina vacía, un hombre desnudo y dispuesto y un pene erecto y caliente.

— Buenos días. — canturrea Vera desde la cocina. — ¿Todo bien? ¿No quieres un besito de buenos días? — manda besos hacia Rosalie y esta le enseña el dedo de en medio.

— sírveme y cállate. — dice mientras toma asiento en la mesa, Vera sonríe.

— huy, pero que humor. — Rosalie gruñe. — no, pues toma — dice Vera, sirviéndole su desayuno tradicional: huevos revueltos con tocino, una tostada y mermelada, acompañado de café negro sin azúcar ni crema. — espero que te atragantes. — Rosalie levanta su café, brindando por eso.

— nos vemos al rato, zorra. — dice Rosalie entre bocado y bocado. — y haz que esta vez tu culo aguado sirva para algo más que para dejar marca en el escritorio. — Vera deja escapar un gritito y le tira una almohada a Rosalie.

Vera era el nuevo chisme en la oficina, se especulaba mucho acerca de su inesperado asenso y de las visitas casi diarias de ésta, a la oficina del jefe.

— Maldita, te amo. — las dos ríen y Vera sale del departamento.

Ya en el elevador, Vera baja la vista a su atuendo. No se veía mal. Vestía para ir a trabajar. Esta vez no se había preocupado tanto por su vestimenta, simplemente tomó una chaqueta semi-entallada de color negro y unos pantalones rectos del mismo color. La camisa era lisa y de color blanco y los zapatos de tacón iban a juego. Si, esta vez iba vestida para trabajar; total, ya había obtenido lo que quería.

Rosalie tardó más en salir. Ella sí que iba para algo más que trabajar.

En el buffet, la oficina era pequeña y siempre estaba llena del perfume de Royce y eso la volvía loca día a día. Claro que Royce nunca se daba cuenta, él vivía por y para el buffet de abogados.

Pero hoy iba a cambiar. Hoy le diría una que otra verdad a Royce, su asistente y secretario.

_\- Hoy… -_ pensó mientras sale del departamento, luciendo lo más caliente posible y con sus bragas de la suerte puestas y dispuestas. _\- Hoy es un buen día para cogerse al asistente._


	4. Chapter 4

**TIATS**

**El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

— Tia, dile que pase. — su voz suena como la de siempre, la de una perra mandona, pero es que ella no quería demostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie y menos ante quien en unos segundos estaba por entrar, aquel que le dejaba las bragas húmedas y las hormonas revolucionadas. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Diez años enamorada para ser exactos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodarse la falda y de desabotonar un poco la blusa, solo para que se le viera el escote, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— adelante.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué me necesitaba? — dice el hombre en un susurro y ella sonríe por dentro; por fuera, ella esta seria y representando su papel de presidente de la compañía.

— si pasa y siéntate. — él obedece y rápidamente se sienta enfrente de ella. Él la recorre con la mirada y no puede evitar detenerse en el escote, se sonroja ligeramente al ver los pechos de Esme y se excita al imaginar lo que podría hacer con ellos.

— sí que eres incompetente. De nuevo volvió a fallar la computadora. — él baja la mirada. —siéntate aquí y repárala; ahora vuelvo.

— Srta. Platt, yo...

— Carlisle arregla mi computadora, ahora. — ella lo mira de tal forma que Carlisle rápidamente empieza a checar la maquina sin saber que buscaba.

Ella se levanta y se dirige al baño. Al cerrar la puerta no puede evitar sonreír por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo se quita la blusa, se acomoda el corset, saca pecho y se deshace de la falda.

Antes de salir inhala y exhala varias veces para poder entrar en valor.

Carlisle suda de desesperación mientras mira fijamente la computadora y no encuentra ningún problema que hiciera que la computadora fallara y también está algo molesto por ser utilizado como ingeniero en computación cuando él era el maldito vicepresidente de la compañía Platt-Cullen.

Él se pone más nervioso cuando escucha la puerta del baño cerrarse y automáticamente empieza a revisar de nuevo los programas.

— Srta. Platt, no encuentro el problema por ningún lado... — él sigue checando la compu, así que no se da cuenta de nada. — ¿podría decirme en dónde está?

— Como siempre ineficiente — Carlisle se voltea para disculparse y se sorprende al ver a Esme vestida de esa manera.

— yo...

— Tú — Ella sonríe con picardía y se traga su miedo. — serás mío.

Esme no le da tiempo de reaccionar, pues también sentía pena. Después de unos segundos, Carlisle la toma de las caderas sin dejar de besarla y hace que se monte sobre él.

— ¡Carlisle, te deseo! — dice entre beso y beso. Los dos se traen ganas, los dos desean lo mismo y Carlislito ya comenzaba a despertarse del todo.

— Esme... — con dificultad le va quitando el corset y le besa los pechos cuando ya están libres. — Eres hermosa. — ella gime.

Carlisle continua devorándole los pechos mientras ella trata de bajarle los pantalones y por fin conocer a Carlislito; el grande, grueso, caliente y venoso Carlislito que ella imaginaba.

Y no le defraudo. Carlislito no tenía nada de ito y sí mucho de ote; ella se relame los labios y Carlisle sonríe orgulloso. Su pene salta, alegre.

Ella lo vuelve a besar mientras toma delicadamente el pene de Carlisle y se lo introduce lentamente, despacio, disfrutando.

Comienza a moverse poco a poco mientras Carlisle lo mete por completo.

Una vez dentro, ella empieza a moverse más rápido. Carlisle la toma de las caderas y hace que su sexo se hunda más en ella. Esme trata de no gritar mientras se lo coge. Carlisle trata de no venirse mientras ella lo cabalga con maestría.

— Srta. Platt su cita... — Tia se queda pasmada de ver a la presidenta y al vicepresidente tener relaciones.

Lentamente, lo más lento que pudo, cerró la puerta y corrió a su escritorio; sonrojadisima era poco, ella era todo un semáforo en alto, toda una nariz de Rodolfo, todo un tomatito y todas las clases de objetos rojos con los que se podría comparar.

Tia sabía de sexo; sus padres le habían hablado de sexo, había visto una que otra película para adultos y hasta se había tocado unas cuantas veces, pero jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales. Ella era virgen, tenía 23 años pero era virgen porque aún no encontraba al pene perfecto.

Ni Esme ni Carlisle escucharon a Tia o a la puerta, los dos estaban perdidos en su propio placer. El coño de Esme era estrecho y cada que él se hundía en ella, su pene quedaba atrapado entre las paredes de su sexo y eso lo volvía loco.

El pene de Carlisle era todo lo que ella había pensado y hasta más, era grande, muy grande y se sorprendió de que cupiera en ella y era tan grueso que al principio le dolió.

— Más rápido Carlisle, necesito... — él la carga y la coloca en el escritorio, comienza a embestir más rápido y profundo. Saca y mete, saca y mete y Esme está a punto de llegar al orgasmo; Carlisle se mueve más rápido y los dos se corren a la vez.

— eso fue...

—… ya te puedes ir. — Carlisle no se lo cree.

Él seguía atónito mientras veía como Esme se bajaba del escritorio e iba por su ropa al baño y se la colocaba de nuevo, sin sostén y sin bragas, lo bueno es que la blusa no era transparente, porque de lo contrario tendría que conseguir a punta de puñetazos que nadie se le quedará viendo; ella ahora era suya. _\- ah, sí. Quería que me fuera de su oficina.- _pensó.

— ¿disculpa?

— que ya te puedes ir y cierras la puerta al salir. — Ella lo empuja para que se quitara de su camino y se puso a checar la computadora — ah y dile a Tia que la próxima vez que tenga algo que decirme, que me llame al teléfono primero.

Cuando Carlisle vuelve a parpadear ya está fuera de la oficina y sin recordar cómo, sólo recuerda lo maravilloso que había sido y lo poco que había durado. Tia lo ve sorprendida.

— Se - Señor Cullen. — lo llama desde su lugar. Ella se veía realmente acalorada también. — cre - creo que es contra el re - reglamento andar con el pene para afuera. — él se golpea mentalmente y de inmediato se mete a Carlislito en sus pantalones y se subió el cierre. Sin despedirse sale casi volando de ahí y ya en el elevador se da de golpes contra la pared por haberse olvidado de metérselo. _-¿cómo demonios pudo habérseme olvidado? -_ se decía una y otra vez. _\- pobre Tia, ha de estar asustada. -_ se martiriza solo, porque Tia no estaba para nada asustada, al contrario, ella sonríe excitada al encontrar por fin al pene perfecto.

**Regreso Carlislito! Yeah!**

_***Para los que no saben, Carlislito salió en otra de mis historias pero no como el miembro viril de Carlisle, sino como un diminutivo odioso que le decía su ex nuera***_

**Gracias por leerme y por leer mis demás historias, comentarlas y convertirlas en favoritas! Como creadora de las historias me da mucho gusto que a la gente les guste, jamás creí que mi imaginación tan pervertida les agradaría! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos!**

**Los amo un buen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIATS**

**El nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas sexuales. Solo para mayores de edad.**

― _¡Muuuuuuy buenos Días New York! Hoy amanecimos con un hermoso cielo despejado, con probabilidad de tener todo el día soleado y sin..._

― apaga eso, es temprano. ― ella se acuesta de lado y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada. La cabeza le duele, tiene ganas de vomitar y recuerda que no es buena soportando el alcohol. ― púdrete, amante de las mañanas… apaga eso. ― El sonido de la tele se apaga después de unos segundos y ella sonríe.

― ¿qué tiene de malo amar las mañanas? Te encantan cuando te despierto con sexo... ― siente como una mano se desliza por su costado izquierdo y termina en un pecho; la caricia empieza a estimular el pezón, pero ella no está de humor.

― déjame dormir. ― gruñe.

Se escucha un bufido y el peso del cuerpo al otro lado de la cama desaparece, a los pocos segundos escucha el agua de la regadera correr.

A lo lejos se escucha la alarme de un auto, el bullicio de las personas y los carros. El sonido de cada mañana.

_\- mierda._

— ¡Déjame agua caliente! — grita mientras despega las sabanas de su desnudo cuerpo, cuando ya está libre, se toma su tiempo para sacar una pierna y luego la otra. Se asoma al espejo y en seguida odia a su reflejo, se mira por algunos minutos y suspira al ver las ojeras ocasionadas por la noche de ayer, su cabello esta revuelto por el sexo salvaje de anoche, los labios hinchados de tanto besar y el maquillaje chorreado por el llanto que Frida le ocasionó.

— estaba esperando que dijeras eso. — Frida esta parada en la puerta, observando el culo respingón de Alice. Alice se voltea enojada y Frida le sonríe, se acerca y la toma por la cintura antes de besarla; Alice se deja querer.

Para alguien como Alice Brandon (vulnerable y necesitada), un abrazo, un beso, una caricia o una mirada lo eran todo, lo significaban todo.

La condena, la salvación, dependían de otra persona.

Las dos se meten a bañar, dejando que el agua les recorra desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Alice la jabona lenta y concienzudamente y Frida hace lo mismo; se expresan el amor que sienten, lo que significan la una a la otra, lo expresan todo en ese baño.

_\- Es inevitable amarla -_ piensa Alice mientras la mira vestirse. _\- me provoca a propósito -_ su mirada recorre el cuerpo de Frida mientras esta se viste.

Frida tiene una forma de subirse el cierre de sus botas Jimmy Choo que deja mojada a Alice de solo verla. Si ya de por si las botas eran femeninas y sensuales, ella les daba otro nivel de sensualidad.

— si sigues viéndome así me va a costar más tiempo vestirme de nuevo. — Alice se sonroja, pero le regala una sonrisa cómplice. — vamos, es mi turno de verte.

Frida se levanta con la sensualidad que la caracteriza, se aparta el cabello, se acomoda el vestido y se camina hacia Alice. Ella no se aleja cuando los labios de su novia se mueven sobre los suyos; pasan minutos hasta que les hace falta el aliento y tienen que separarse.

Frida la empuja fuera de la cama y ocupa su lugar.

— primero, la toalla. — sin previo aviso le jala la toalla y Alice da vueltas, desenvolviéndose. _\- como un rico dulce -._ Piensa. — ahora, ¿Cómo iras vestida hoy?...

Alice se ríe, una risilla dulce y apenas audible.

― _¡Muuuuuuy buenos Días New York!, Hoy amanecimos con un hermoso cielo despejado, con probabilidad de tener todo el día soleado y sin..._

― ¡Oh, Dios!... Tele, apaga... ¡Oh, Emmett!

Del otro lado de New York, en uno más lujoso y excéntrico, Isabella Swan está de perrito, con la cara hacia la pantalla y viendo la cara mal maquillada de Laura Cristal, la meteoróloga del noticiero matutino.

Emmett, por otro lado, tiene los ojos cerrados, la polla enterrada hasta el fondo en el coño de ella, con una mano aplastando accidentalmente el control remoto y con la otra haciendo círculos sobre el clítoris sensible para hacerla llegar al orgasmo. Él está más concentrado en complacerla que en ver la espantosa cara de la meteoróloga que de seguro le bajaría el ánimo.

― más duro Emmett, más rápido... ― Emmett saca su polla y la vuelve a meter de una sola estocada, y así lo hace dos, tres, cuatro veces más hasta que la siente estremecerse y empieza a moverse más duro. ― _¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!... ¡Aaaaaah!_ ― Emmett siente como el coño de su clienta favorita lo aprieta y no le queda de otra que venirse; comienza a moverse un poco más rápido, hasta que las contracciones de Isabella lo ordeñan.

Cuando los cuerpos están saciados y las energías gastadas, Emmett se deja caer sobre Isabella, después de unos segundos la atrae hacia su sudoroso pecho y le da un beso en el cabello. Laura Cristal hace mucho que dejo de dar las noticias del clima y ahora ya estaban en los comerciales.

― Tu corazón... ― a Isabella le gusta escuchar el corazón de Emmett. Siempre que terminaban de follar, su corazón parecía estar feliz. ― me gusta.

― a él también le gustas. ― responde Emmett entrecortadamente y era en serio. Emmett poco a poco empezaba a enamorarse de su clienta favorita...

― _Nada de enamoramientos, celos ni reproches._

Su cerebro lo llevó de vuelta al momento en que le firmó a Isabella un contrato de confidencialidad, (que él mismo elaboró), donde no podía hablar de su relación ni sentir nada por ella.

― _Claro que sí, dulzura, solo será sexo duro, crudo y liberador._

Cuando él dijo esas palabras fue más por bromear que por estar de acuerdo, pero ella había sonreído de lado, había mostrado sus ojos soñadores y había batido sus pestañas coquetas, y en ese momento él había caído en su telaraña.

Él, como muchos que veían antes, nunca se imaginó lo despiadada que era esa mujer, usando sus armas de seducción y haciendo que actuaran con sus segundas cabezas, que si bien no contaban con cerebro en esa parte, sí contaban con hombría, semen y bolas, lo que más le gustaba a ella...

― es hora de levantarnos, tengo una reunión en una hora y no quiero llegar tarde. ― La voz de Isabella lo saca del recuerdo.

Al no sentir su aliento sobre el pecho, Emmett empieza a buscarla y ve que ya está a mitad del camino hacia el baño, mostrándole ese culo paradito y redondeado, que daban ganas de nalguearlo, y esa espalda sexy que llevaba una mordida en el hombro, que no él mordió, y un tatuaje de un infinito al final de la espalda.

― ¿vienes? ― Isabella se voltea y bate sus pestañas coquetas y le invita con una sonrisa de lado, la misma que lo invitó a firmar aquel día y que fue su perdición.

Emmett se levanta de un salto de la cama, corre hacia ella, la toma en sus brazos y se la lleva al baño y la deja debajo de la regadera, abre la llave y deja que corra el agua caliente sobre los dos.

Él le sonríe mientras se jabona, ella le sonríe de vuelta y Emmett no puede evitar estampar sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola y haciéndole el amor por última vez aquel día, su único día, su día pactado en el contrato y que cada semana rogaba porque llegase…

_¡Muuuuuuy buenos Días New York!, Hoy amanecimos con un hermoso cielo despejado, con probabilidad de tener todo el día soleado y sin..._

― _Pasajeros del vuelo 615, estamos a punto de aterrizar, favor de..._

Esme Platt, la elegante y sofisticada Esme, viajaba de Londres a New York en clase turista... ¡Turista!

Ella, CEO de empresas Platt - Cullen tuvo que viajar en clase turista porque a su asistonta se le olvido agendar la importante reunión que tenía hoy con su abogado y el único vuelo que quedaba disponible era ese.

_\- Maldita Tia._

Y lo peor era que Carlisle no pudo acompañarla, justificándose que como vicepresidente era su obligación quedarse en las empresas londinenses y manejar todo el asunto desde ahí.

_\- Maldito Carlisle._

El sonido del avión aterrizando la trae de regreso. Esme cierra los ojos en esos escasos minutos hasta que las puertas se abren y ellos pueden salir.

En el aeropuerto no la espera nadie, ni siquiera el chofer que también debió de agendar la tonta de Tia y que tampoco hizo.

_\- al menos no es un cacharro._\- piensa al ver el Jetta 2013 en rojo, que Tia rento a último minuto y que estaba aparcado en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Se sube, lo enciende y viaja a toda velocidad hacia su departamento en el centro de New York, al llegar toma sus maletas y le pone llave al coche, saluda a Carlos, su portero, y se encamina hacia el elevador, seguida de cerca por el portero que le lleva todo el correo sin importancia, como revistas o periódicos.

― tíralos, dónalos o véndelos. ― le dice cuando ya está en el elevador; aprieta el botón del Penthouse y las puertas se cierran, dejando a un Carlos muy atónito.

Al llegar a su modesto departamento lujoso, deja su maleta en el sofá y se dirige a tomar un baño relajante.

Si bien el juicio que se llevaría a cabo esta misma mañana, ya estaba prácticamente ganado, según las palabras de su abogado, pero ella tenía que presentarse como la demandada o podría salir todo mal.

Al salir del baño su celular vibra frenéticamente llamando la atención de su dueña, ella se acerca, lo toma y lo lee:

_Todo listo para la sesión de hoy. Luce hermosa._

Ella le sonríe al mensaje de su abogado y escribe un rápido si antes de enviarlo.

Ella se viste, se maquilla y toma las llaves del coche y sale apresura.

Dan las once de la mañana y Esme se encuentra en las afueras de los juzgados esperando a su abogado, que lleva veinte minutos de retraso. Cuando ya se disponía a hablarle, ve a lo lejos como un Mercedes Guard negro, es conducido a toda velocidad y antes de llegar la mujer que lo conduce, da un volantazo, derrapa y estaciona a unos cuantos metros de donde Esme se encontraba. Del auto se baja su abogado y le da un beso en los labios a la conductora como despedida.

Las llantas hacen un sonido chirriante y el auto acelera hasta alejarse de los juzgados en tiempo record. Todas las personas ahí presentes se quedan paradas, viendo como el auto desaparece, incluso los policías.

― Perdón por llegar tarde. ― Le dice su abogado tomándola del brazo y alejándola de la acera.

Adentro de la sala, un policía les indica donde deben sentarse, el abogado retira una silla e invita a Esme a sentarse, ella lo hace pero sin agradecer porque todavía seguía molesta por la tardanza; el abogado le sirve un vaso de agua y se lo acerca, pero ella sigue ignorándolo.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se vuelve a abrir y un ángel rubio de ojos azules y cuerpo exuberante la atraviesa.

Rosalie Hale no era nada de lo que se había imaginado. Él creyó que ella era fea, chaparra y algo regordeta, pues sus colegas que sí la habían visto decían que ella era una excelente abogada pero nada agraciada. Ahora veía que ellos estaban ciegos o que eran gay´s, como el acompañante de la señorita Hale.

― usted debe ser la señora Hale. ― _\- ¿señora? -_ se recrimina por haberla llamado señora, a ese ser de tetas grandes, caderas anchas y cuerdo de infarto. ― soy el abogado de la señora Platt, Emmett McCarty. Gusto en conocerla, me han hablado mucho de usted. ― Su acento sureño sale a flote cuando está nervioso, como en este caso, pero al parecer la señorita _ven y cógeme_ no lo nota. Ella sigue apretándole la mano y mirándolo abobada.

_\- bien, será más fácil. -_ Emmett le sonríe de lado a Rosalie y ella se ríe bobamente.

― yo soy Royce King, asistente personal de la señorita Rosalie Hale. Mucho gusto. ― Royce tampoco puede dejar de ver a semejante hombre que llevaba escrito por todo el cuerpo: _soy capaz de cumplir tus sueños más eróticos._

Emmett se obliga a soltar a Rosalie cuando escucha el carraspeo de su clienta y de mala gana le tiende la mano al asistente, apenas le da un ligero apretón y lo suelta.

― Mucho gusto. ― sonríe falsamente esta vez.

Emmett se da cuenta de que Rosalie no deja de verlo pero antes de decirle alguna bromilla para aligerar el ambiente, un carraspeo devuelve a Rosalie a la realidad, ella se voltea y ve que a sus espaldas se encontraba el señor Dickens y no está nada contento. Rosalie le sonríe torpemente a Emmett y se aleja sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Royce hace lo mismo y Emmett comienza a sentirse incómodo así que se da la vuelta y hace como que habla con Esme.

Rosalie termina de hablar con su cliente para mirar una vez más a semejante hombrezote, pero antes siquiera de que levantará la vista, la sesión iba a comenzar.

El día de Rosalie no había comenzado del todo bien, primero había tenido que escuchar la voz nasal de Laura Cristal dando el reporte del clima, también había soportado que su amiga Vera se llevara su tostada y su café y luego las quejas de Royce por llegar tarde, pero todo había mejorado al ver al sexy hombre ojos de chocolate mirarla detenidamente y de manera sexual cuando ella había entrado a la sala.

Ahora lo único que quería era que la sesión terminará para poder llevarse a ese hombre a su departamento y cogerlo como su cuerpo prometía, salvaje y duradero. Total, ya sabía que el fallo estaba a favor de la señorita Esme.

**Continuara…**


End file.
